mechcommandergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
MechWarriors
Piloting skills Pilots are vital to BattleMechs, as they are the ones that direct the machines into combat. As a MechCommander, our job is to provide tactical commands and herd them towards their mission objectives. Their job is to kill the enemy and execute our orders. MechWarriors have 5 stats. The first is their health, measured by the red dots located above their picture. 6 is maximum, and as the pilots take injury due to damage to their 'Mech or by ejecting, they lose dots of health and become less effective as a pilot in result. All Pilots regain one dot of health after each mission, assuming they did not take any further damage in that mission. The next skill is Gunnery, which dictates how effective the weapons fire from the BattleMech is. The longer the bar, the better, with a full bar indicating that they are extremely unlikely to miss at all. A small bar means that they can't hit the broadside of a barn, and should be handed plenty of weapons to shotgun with such as Streak SRMs, which never miss. Piloting is a bit more subtle, as it determines how well the MechWarrior actually handles their Mech, be it in pathfinding or recovering from falling down after a bad jump or massive weapons damage. Better Pilots simply recover faster and make fewer mistakes. Jumping measures the proficiency with Jumpjets, on Mechs that are equipped with them. Good skill makes for fast and accurate jumps, and also works along with Piloting for proper 'mech handling. Sensors affect radar radius while in motion. When a Mech moves, the pilot is focusing their attention on the piloting aspect and their ability to watch the radar is reduced. This is evident by reduced white radar image diameters. All pilot skills are improved with use, and we can see this improvement after each mission for the skills used. They are the yellow additions to the skill bars during the mission debriefing screen. It's not much on any given mission, but it does add up over time, so by the late game, the pilots we use often will be as good, if not better, than the new hires. MechWarriors also come in four distinct tiers, Green, Regular, Veteran and Elite. The higher the grade, the heavier the Mech the pilot can operate without penalty. Greens can operate Light 'Mechs (20 – 35t), Regulars for Medium 'Mechs (40 – 55t), Veterans for Heavies (60 – 75t) and Elites handle the Assault 'Mechs (80-100t). The farther the difference between skill and Mech, the greater the handling penalty, but there is no benefit for putting an over-qualified Pilot into any Mech. Thus, a Green pilot handling an Atlas will do so quite poorly, but an Elite rolling with a Commando won't be super-good at it (stats not withstanding). Pilots *NAME: Hawk *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: low *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m1 * *NAME: Beast *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m1 * *NAME: Hunter *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: low *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m1 * *NAME: Linx *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m1 * *NAME: Fiend *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m2 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Rooster *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m2 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Siren *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m3 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Mistyque *GUNNERY: low *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m3 * *NAME: Gunman *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m4 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Countess (*) *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m4 *COST: 5000 RP * *NAME: Isis *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m4 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Hitman (*) *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m5 *COST: 5000 RP * *NAME: Scarab (*) *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m5 *COST: 5000 RP * *NAME: Skater *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: 3200 *AVAILABLE FROM: op1m6 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Falcon (*) *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: high *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op2m1 * *NAME: Baron *GUNNERY: low *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op2m3 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Spice *GUNNERY: low *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op2m2 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Ronin *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: very low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op2m5 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Gator *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op2m6 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Rebel *GUNNERY: very low *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m1 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Outlaw *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: high *SENSORS: low *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m2 *COST: 5000 RP * *NAME: Burnout *GUNNERY: low *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: very high *INITIAL RANK: regular *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m4 *COST: 5000 RP * *NAME: Vixen (*) *GUNNERY: very high *PILOTING: very high *JUMPING: very high *SENSORS: very high *INITIAL RANK: elite *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m5 *COST: 9800 RP * *NAME: Goblin (*) *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: medium *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: veteran *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m5 *COST: 7200 RP * *NAME: Gator *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: low *JUMPING: very low *SENSORS: very low *INITIAL RANK: green *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m5 *COST: 3200 RP * *NAME: Mantis (*) *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: high *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: veteran *AVAILABLE FROM: op3m6 *COST: 7200 RP * *NAME: Firestorm (*) *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: very high *JUMPING: very high *SENSORS: very high *INITIAL RANK: elite *AVAILABLE FROM: op4m1 * *NAME: Dragon *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: very high *JUMPING: medium *SENSORS: medium *INITIAL RANK: veteran *AVAIALABLE FROM: op4m1 *COST: 7200 RP * *NAME: Blaze *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: high *JUMPING: high *SENSORS: high *INITIAL RANK: veteran *AVAIALABLE FROM: op4m1 *COST: 7200 RP * *NAME: Paingod (*) *GUNNERY: high *PILOTING: very high *JUMPING: very high *SENSORS: very high *INITIAL RANK: elite *AVAIALABLE FROM: op4m6 *COST: 9800 RP * *NAME: Thunder *GUNNERY: medium *PILOTING: high *JUMPING: very high *SENSORS: high *INITIAL RANK: veteran *AVAIALABLE FROM: op4m6 *COST: 7200 RP